


To Maiami: Meeting Yoko and Yusho

by Michio_Mokota



Series: The magic girls and boys of arczexal [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: After learning about the existence of Zarc, the boys decide to take a trip back home to question their 'father' Yusho.





	To Maiami: Meeting Yoko and Yusho

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to this http://archiveofourown.org/works/9985103

The group was standing in front of the boys house, like they had agreed not long after Zarc's message happened. Their first line of business was to go to their parents, and see if the whole 'Zarc is their father', was true or not.

"So how are we going to get to Maiami exactly?" Fourth asked as they stood outside the boy's  house.

"Don't worry, we have a way." Yuya said as he opened the door for them.

"I hope you aren't going to force us all onto that bike of his." She said, pointing at Yugo.

"Honestly that would be kinda fun." Yugo shrugged. "But don't worry we have something that will get us there in a flash." He said with a wink. Fourth gave him a questioning look but then shrugged.

"Fine whatever, I just hope it's as fast as you say."

They walked down a hall, past their rooms and off to a side room.

"You see," Yuya started as he opening the door. "Yugo thought it would be smart to have a fast way to get home, just in case. So we had this put together to help."

The machine took up at least half the room. There was computers that lined the wall and then a clear door that lead to a chamber that could hold at least four people. She nodded a little.

"A teleporter?" Second asked, beating her to it.

"That's right. We have one set up here and one at home. So we'll go first, and then you two and Yugo will follow." Yuya explained.

"Sounds good. Alright, let's do this." Fourth said. Yugo nodded and ran to the computers and punched some keys.

"Alright, first!" Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri got in. He then hit a button, and in a flash of light they were gone.

"Impressive." Fourth said. He laughed a little and opened the door for them.

"Okay keep this open for me." Second nodded and kept the door propped for him.

He went back to the computer and pushed the same buttons. He then ran into the chamber and the door slammed behind him

"2...1..." Fourth heard him whisper before they were engulfed in light.

"Hey you girls alright?" Was the next thing she heard. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a dark room, much different from that one they were just in.

"So we're actually in Maimai now?" Second asked. 

"That we are." Yugo said proudly. "So is anyone home?" He looked at his brothers for an answer.

"Mom is, that's all I can tell." Yuri said with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for dad then or something. Oh well, might as well enjoy being home for a little while." 

"Wait mom? I thought you guys said earlier that you don't know where she is?" Fourth asked.

"Oh, let me explain," Yuya started. "You see, Ray is our mom, but she goes away for long periods of time, so her partner, Yoko, has acted as our mom ever since we where born."

"I see, want an interesting set up."

"It works for us. And Yoko is a good mom anyway." Yuya smiled.

They walked through the house and came to the kitchen where an older woman had her back to them as she was washing the dishes.

"Ah, hey mom, we're home." Yuya announced.

"Yuya!" In an instance she was by them and had Yuya in a strong hug. "Oh my baby boy, you actually decided to visit your old mom. Ahh, I missed you so much!" She gushed.

The others seemed to back away as they watched him get smothered.

"Is this normal?" Fourth whispered.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember she's just always had a strong attachment to Yuya." Yuto said.

"And you don't feel left out?" They looked over at the two, and Yoko had started repeatedly kissing his cheeks.

"No, I can go without that much affection." She laughed at that.

"Mom, mom, please stop. I saw you just last week, stop!" He tried pulling away from her. "We have friends with us! So stop it!"

She put him down and looked at the girls.

"Oh my, I didn't even notice." She laughed a little and looked at the girls. "Oh I see, you're magic girls."

Second and Fourth nodded. She seemed to looked them over, her gaze mostly staying on Second.

"I see now, you're the girls they replaced. That makes sense now. I'm just shocked that you seem to be up and fighting now."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Second questioned.

"You learn to see things when you're as old as me." She tapped her forehead.

"I've learned how to see certain things, like when girls are paired, and when they have kids." She paused. "Speaking of kids, you've been with a boy too, haven't you!" Seconds face went red.

"Ah ah, well I mean yes, but you don't have to say that!" She stammered.

Yoko turned around and looked at the boys with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay, which one of you did it." She demanded.

"Wait what?" The boys said together.

"You know what. Which one of you boys seduced this girl." She looked at Yuya. "I bet it was you, wasn't it dear. Girls always like the leader. I bet it wasn't hard for you."

"No, no, mom stop! It was none of us!"

"Or was you, Yuto, girls go crazy for that loner goth look." She turned away and put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my god, Yuzu and Ruri will be so upset! They've been waiting for you for years. How mean for you two to go and find someone else."

"Please don't." Yuto said.

Yoko started laughing and then turned around.

"I know it wasn't you boys, come on it's just a little joke." But both Second and Yuya's read faces told a different story. She laughed a little more and then sat down. "Alright boys, what are you here for? I know this isn't just some little visit considering the friends you brought." Here tone seemed to grow a little more serious.

"Um, right. We'll we need to talk to dad about something. Is he home? Or?" Yuya said.

"Well he was doing something today, but just give me a moment." She pulled out a phone and dialed it.

"Hello dear?" They couldn't hear the voice on the other end. "Can you come home? The boys are here, and they brought some friends too. I guess it's pretty serious. Ah, alright then." She hung it up and smiled. "Just give him a moment." 

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared and older man with a cane was standing in the room.

"You called?" Second and Fourth looked at him in shock, not expecting him to just pop out of nowhere.

"Dad," Yuya said happily, "Sorry if we pulled you away from something important."

"It's fine, I'm certain this is far more serious if you guys wanted me to come right away."

"Still sorry." Yuya laughed awkwardly. "Oh, um, also we brought some friends with us. This is Second and Fourth." He said, motioning to the girls.

"Nice to meet you sir." They said together.

"What kind girls. You must be the other magic girls Yuya has told me about." He snapped his fingers and two roses appeared, which he handed to them. "Nice to meet you."

"My, thank you." Fourth said, kind of shocked. Yoko laughed a little.

"You still use that old trick? Well, I can't say I don't love it still." 

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, what do you need to talk about?" Yusho said, looking at each boy. 

The four of their moods seemed to instantly darken. 

"Dad, are you really our dad?" Yuya asked seriously. 

Yusho seemed taken back by the question, but then he sighed.

"So you saw it too?" 

"It? Wait, you mean that video, right?"

"Yeah, that." He sat down, knowing that he was going to be there for awhile.

"We did. We were at school when it happened, but that didn't stop it from getting to us." Yuya looked down. "So tell us! Is it true or not? Please, we have to know."

"I guess there's no hiding it now," Yusho shook his head. "No, I'm not really your father. I wish you didn't have to find out this way, but I guess things can never be perfect."

"Wait, you’re serious?" Yugo spoke up. "Alright, I can accept that, but please, don't tell us that other guy really is our dad." He said clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry, but he is." This time Yusho won't even look at them. 

"How, just how? Ray, mom, with a monster like him? It doesn't make any sense." 

"It doesn't, but just," Yusho sighed again. "Sit down, all of you, because the story I'm going to tell you is a long and complex one."


End file.
